


Under the Mistletoe

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam is mentioned but I don't think I need to list him as a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: A short ficlet in which Cas and Dean kiss under the mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermionejean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionejean/gifts).



> Written for hermionejean.tumblr.com as a part of the secretadmirerexchange 2016
> 
> Please note: English is not my native language. I apologise for every grammar, spelling or punctuation mistake I might have made.

Dean had a look around the room, in search for Cas. They were at a small bar in the middle of nowhere looking for an eyewitness in the case they were investigating. A few people have gone missing and Sammy had proposed to go check the situation out. Dean didn't think that it was their kind of job but he didn't want to argue with his brother.

At the moment, Sam was at the local library reading up on the village's history. Maybe he'd find something interesting but Dean didn't enjoy doing research so he volunteered to search for the witness although he wasn't even sure whether the man was a reliable source. According to the police officer they had spoken to, he had the reputation of crying for attention so he would invent stories. A bit like the boy who cried wolf. Except this man cried “An enormous creature dragged somebody into the woods!”

So, Dean had decided to take Cas with him to the bar because sometimes, he just needed to be alone with him, without his brother always sitting around in the background. It then turned out that the visit to the bar was a complete flop since the supposed witness wasn't here although the police man had said that this was where he'd spend most of his time. Dean was starting to become annoyed so he just wanted to grab Cas and leave.

Cas, however, wasn't by his side as Dean had assumed so he started looking for his angel. He found him standing in the doorway, not even having really entered the room. Dean gave him a questioning look.

“This place is making me uncomfortable”, he replied, “I would like to leave.”

It was easy to understand why he felt uncomfortable. With his suit and his trenchcoat, standing stiffly by the door, Cas looked so out of place, it made Dean smile. He was about to lead the way out when he noticed that the owner of the bar had pinned a mistletoe on the doorframe and Cas was standing right under it.

“Do you realize where you're standing?”, Dean asked with a smile.

Cas looked around. “A crowded bar in Nebraska, USA”

Dean shook his head and laughed. “No, you nerd, I mean can you see what's above your head?”

He looked up, spotted the mistletoe and squinted. “Why would anybody nail a twig of a plant onto a doorframe?”

Dean moved himself closer to Cas so that they were both standing under the mistletoe. “It's not just any plant, though”

“Yes, if my knowledge of botany isn't disappointing me, I suppose it's mistletoe.”

“And that means?” Dean looked into his eyes and rested his hands on the shorter man's shoulders.

“I don't know.” Cas appeared to be somewhat confused by the sudden proximity of their bodies.

“On earth, there's this tradition that when two people stand under a mistletoe, they have to kiss.” Their faces were now only inches apart.

“Oh.” But he didn't get a chance to say more than that because Dean was kissing him.

God, he loved kissing Cas. At first, there was always this moment of surprise in which Cas stiffened but then he could always feel him softening again and melting into the kiss.

Dean was holding him as tight as he could, leaving no space between their bodies but he still wished he could pull him even closer. His hands ruffled through Cas' hair. He could feel the angel's hands on his arms holding him tight. The memory of the handprint on his arm came up, Dean pushed his face harder on Cas'. From the very first moment they met, even before actually, Cas had always looked out for him, protecting him, being his little guardian angel.

Cas pulled back only a bit in order to whisper a few words: “I can feel your heart beating against my chest. It's incredible how humans -” Dean made him shut up by closing the distance between their lips again. He let his tongue slide between Cas' lips, tasting him ever so gently. He loved the taste of his mouth although he was unable to specify what exactly he tasted of. Since the angel never ate, there was no taste of food or beverage, it was just _Cas_.

And Dean wanted more. He pushed him against the door, breathing hard against his cheek. As he just wanted to go in for more, Cas used the possibility to speak: “Maybe this isn't the right place.”

Dean looked over his shoulder, suddenly remembering where he was. Yes, Cas was right, this bar wasn't the right place for what they were about to do. Everyone was looking at them anyways.

Dean stepped back, allowing Cas to tidy himself up a bit. Then he turned and nodded goodbye to their spectators. He took Cas' hand, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then left the building hand in hand with his angel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I'd be extremely grateful if you left any kind of feedback :)


End file.
